Can Old People Even Have Exes?
This is the 1st episode of Survivor: Battle of the Exes Author: User:Tyler Bungard Next Episode: Previous Episode: Previously On Survivor... *To make your readers catch up what happened during the previous episode. This part should only appear starting in your second episode. Challenges Reward Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Reward: Prize for winning Reward Challenge Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Immunity Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Story Day #1 The camera opens up to a fantastic scene, on show is some amazing wildlife and lush jungles. The camera zooms in on a particular piece of road, the viewers see a Jeep trucking along the rocky pavement. In the Jeep is Jeff Probst, another Jeep is shown riding alongside containing ten castaways all keeping poker faces despite their excitement. After Jeff's extensive introduction we zoom in on the Jeep carrying our initial ten castaways. The first castaway highlighted is a woman with short grey hair, she can't help but smirk that she is on Survivor. After Shari's confessional is aired we continue to look at a number of faces before stopping on a blond man with an arrogant smirk on his face. The next person the camera stops on a woman with her bleach blond hair tied back into a ponytail. She is seen with an emotionless face as she looks out across the jungles. The next person shown is a man with short messy brown hair, he looks out of the window and watches the jungles fly past him. The last person sitting on the Jeep is shown, it is revealed to be a dark haired man who is looking down at his feet. The Jeep pulls up at a lovely, sandy beach, Jeff Probst is standing on a grey mat, his Jeep parked across the beach, in front of him are two coloured mats. The castaways enter and look expectantly at Jeff. Jeff: 'Hello and welcome to Antigua! The castaways whoop and cheer, claps are heard, and even a few screams come from the castaways. '''Jeff: '''I'm sure you're all wondering which tribes you will be on. Well, I would like Alex, Katherine, Timothy, Lauren and Flo to take a spot on the yellow mat, and Andrew, Dustin, Shari, Harley and Havanna take a spot on the green mat. The castaways formally arrange themselves into the tribes Jeff had read out. Once the tribes are sorted, Jeff hands them coloured buffs matching the mats, the yellow tribe is announced to be named Jennings while the green tribe is name Codrington. '''Jeff (Smirking): '''Now, in front of me are ten castaways, I'm sure you're all wondering where the other ten are. The castaways all nod and some looked scared to find out. '''Jeff (Evilly chuckling): '''Turner, come on in. A man with a cowboy hat on his head is wearing a brown jacket. '''Havanna (Shouting): '''No frickin' way! '''Turner: '''Stop begging it sweetheart! Havanna's facial expression is full of fury while Turner smiles cruelly at the obviously distressed Havanna. The other castaways all look very confused as to what the relationship between the two are. '''Jeff (Chuckling): '''As Havanna now knows the twist for this season is Exes! The castaways looked like they've just seen a ghost, and Jeff proceeds to call them all in together, we see flashes of smirks and annoyed faces. Flo looks furious to see her ex-boyfriend Mikey. A black male is seen at the back of the pack smiling wide when he sees his ex, Alex. Alex also looks happy to see him, The exes come to a stop next to Jeff and look grimly at their individual exes. 'Jeff (Grinning): '''Okay exes can you go and join your former ex on the mat! The castaways sort themselves out into two tribes of ten. Jeff then proceeds to throw them a map to their a camp and throws some coloured buffs to the castaways. The castaways exit the area and head to their respective camps. '''JENNINGS-' The Jennings tribe is seen walking jollily to their camp, obviously some people look very nervous and shaken by the twist. At the front of the pack is Katherine who is confidently leading her tribe to their camp. When they see the camp in view everyone starts jumping up and down and clapping each other on the backs, they set their stuff down and turns to the army general, Katherine. Katherine talks about her time at war in both the navy and the army. The tribe agrees that her experience and strength would be perfect to lead the tribe. Katherine starts by asking who wants to be stuck with the task of fire. Phoebe raises her hand duly and Timothy enthusiastically follows. Katherine then says that the strongest four should work on shelter while the others weave palm fronds. Everyone agrees and Tyler, Mikey, Libby and Katherine work on the shelter, while Nathan, Alex, Flo and Lauren work on palm fronds. The camera cuts to the shelter team who are seen digging up trees and chopping branches with an okay machete. Katherine is seen with a couple of branches laid up in her arms, she decides to talk to her ex, Libby. Libby greets her kindly but doesn't give her that much attention, Katherine talks about how she still wanted to be friends with Libby, stating it would be awkward but they need to work it out, Libby agrees and hugs Katherine. The camera cuts to the men who are building the shelter (Mikey and Tyler), they talk about how their exes are very annoying, Tyler says that his ex, Lauren, kept her job a secret from him. Mikey admits he left his wife because she had cancer, this immediately put Tyler off, and he quits talking to the piercer and goes to collect more wood. Mikey shrugs at Tyler's reaction and carries on building the shelter. The people weaving the palm fronds are now shown- the group consists of, Nathan, Alex, Flo and Lauren. Nathan and Alex are happily chatting on what has been going on since they split up, Alex says that no-one was better than Nathan and Nathan agrees and says no-one was better than Alex. Flo smiles at the romantic duo but Lauren heavily rolls her eyes. We now come into view of Timothy and Phoebe who are attempting to make fire. Timothy keeps trying to put his arm around Phoebe but she shrugs him off, when Timothy asks what's wrong, she says she has a fiancée, Timothy's jaw drops and he miserably pokes the fire, Phoebe makes an awkward face and goes to collect firewood. Finally the shelter team are all one unit as Tyler, Katherine and Libby all return, the shelter team all start working as one cohesive unit and the shelter gradually comes together. Mikey steps back, proud of the creation he took the majority of the time doing. The last shot of Jennings in shown to be focused around Timothy who is sullenly walking around camp. The camera cuts to the Codrington tribe. 'Codrington-' The camera shows us a new tribe wearing a nice light green colour. Walking up ahead are Andrew, Harley and Dustin, they are all laughing and joking, much to the annoyance of the other tribe mates. The only person pre-occupied is Havanna who seems to be trying to murder Turner with her glare, Turner catches her eye and she looks away he smirks and continues walking. The camp starts coming into view and Shari can hardly contain her excitement she grins so widely that many would've though it would be impossible to grin like that. Eddy pats her on the back, and she notices he's trying to say "calm down". She proceeds to calm herself down and keep walking as if she didn't even care she was there. Dustin plants the flag neatly into the ground and Andrew starts delegating positions for the tribe. Turner is asked to complete the shelter but before Andrew, Dustin, Harley and Turner work on the shelter, Turner turns around and says " you" he blows a kiss and stalks off to the beach. Andrew lets out a deep sigh and joins his crew working on the shelter. When the boys are in the woods, and Turner is down at the beach, Eddy remains the only male left. The six of them start to share life stories, Olivia states how she has always fallen for the bad boys like Harley, she also claims that being a cheerleader in high school gets you a lot of attention. Brooklyn raises an eyebrow at the professional cheerleader's honesty. We cut back to the men who are working on the shelter, Andrew starts telling the men unfunny puns, making the men cringe with laughter, when they are halfway done on the shelter Andrew gathers Dustin and Harley and proposes an alliance, stating they are the strongest and need to stick together, both of the men agree whole-heartedly and affirm their loyalty. The camera zooms in on an enthused Dustin. Back at the main camp, Shari uses her survival skills to set up a fire pit, she proceeds to rub two sticks together but realises she needs more muscle. With all the strong men in the woods, her only option is to ask Eddy, Eddy awkwardly helps Shari, he kneels very close to Shari making the retired anthropologist fairly uncomfortable. Eddy's intimacy doesn't get in the way of Shari though, she continues to rub the sticks with Eddy, after a hour of trying she sparks a flame, Shari screams at Olivia and Havanna to pass her the kindling. Shari places it neatly to create a tiki hut type shape and rejoices at her accomplishment, Olivia jumps up and down and hugs Shari enthusiastically. Lacey can be seen rolling her eyes at Olivia's reaction and doesn't look impressed with Shari's victory. She decides that she's going to take a nap, much to the annoyance of Eddy who gossips with Shari about how Lacey is behaving. Shots of the main castaways that have narrated the adventure so far are highlighted before cutting out to a commercial break. Day #2 The camera cuts to a new day at the Jennings tribe camp. After they had got the shelter finished yesterday, the tribe all agreed that a little social time was needed. The tribe gets into their swimwear and heads down to the beach. The only person hesitant who is Katherine, obviously worried about not getting any work done. Katherine reluctantly heads down to the beach and dives in, she joins Libby and starts chatting enthusiastically. Immediately Mikey approaches Tyler, much to Tyler's distaste and starts chatting. Alex, Nathan, Katherine and Libby, and Flo starts to drift into the conversation. Phoebe and Timothy are talking about their lives outside the game. Soon enough, Lauren is left on her own. Timothy slowly notices this and brings her into the chat, to form a trio. Lauren chats and looks appreciative that Timothy and Phoebe welcomed her into the group, despite her past. Timothy then splashes and Lauren playfully dunks him underwater, the three laugh together. The camera cuts to Alex, Nathan, Libby and Katherine. Flo has swum off to greet Phoebe. Alex and Nathan propose that they should be a LGBT alliance. Katherine intercepts and points out she's not actually gay. Alex is taken a back but still says that they should be an alliance, Katherine fully agrees, with Nathan and Libby following along. Nathan then says that they need a fifth, and suggests Flo. The four shake hands and drift off back to the shore. 'Codrington-' Just before a new day starts for the Codrington tribe, a shot of Andrew and Lacey snuggling wakes up Dustin. Dustin looks at his ex-girlfriend and his new alliance member and sighs while rolling his eyes. We now cut to a scene of Brooklyn getting up, Turner is tending to the fire. Brooklyn approaches Turner and they start chatting. Brooklyn asks if he wants a rest and he says he's fine. Midway through the day, Andrew pulls aside Lacey, Dustin and Harley. Andrew eagerly tells Dustin and Harley that Lacey is with them now. Dustin rolls his eyes, Andrew sees this and frowns. Dustin and Harley both reluctantly agree. The camera zooms in on Andrew who's confused about the boy's reaction. The camera gives us a shot of Lacey who devilishly grins at Dustin, fully noticing the toll she is taking on him. Day #3 The two tribes convene for the first challenge of the season. In this challenge the castaways take part in an obstacle water challenge. The tribe who gets to the end and raises the tribe flag wins. After a half an hour of entertaining falls, Jennings wins because Turner and Havanna were too busy arguing with each other. 'CODRINGTON-' A sullen Codrington tribe wander back to camp and plop themselves down in various positions around camp. Andrew narrows his eyes at Havanna and then switches his gaze to Turner. Havanna can be shown very upset by the loss and very upset with the way Turner talked down to her. Eventually she gets up, shakes herself down and goes to talk to her alliance. Havanna is shown again, but this time she is approaching Olivia. She takes Olivia aside and says that she trusts her. Olivia agrees and asks what she wants to do. Havanna passionately suggests Turner and Olivia whole-heartedly agrees. We now zoom in on Andrew who has bumped into Lacey. Andrew explains his plan to get rid of Shari, Lacey is taken aback by his choice, but doesn't question the decision, she agrees and heads off with him to help him tell the others the plan. We now proceed to see Lacey and Andrew approach Harley and Dustin. The two men greet the arrival of their other two alliance members. Dustin starts to give his speech about getting rid of Turner. Andrew stops him dead in his tracks and says that Shari should go. Dustin shakes his head in disbelief and argues that Shari is a team player. Before Dustin can argue back, Harley pats him on the back, a hint to stop talking. Dustin seals his mouth and glares at the smirking face of Lacey. Dustin keeps his cool and they both exit and approach Olivia and Havanna about the vote. Dustin expresses his fears about the other two members of the alliance to Harley, Harley agrees and promises to keep a watchful eye out. Dustin and Harley reach the two girls and tell them the plan to get rid of Shari, Olivia looks like she'll about to burst with anger but Havanna quickly recovers for her and says they're in. The two men exit and Olivia looks bewildered at Havanna. Havanna says she lied to get them of their back, Olivia breathes a sigh of relief. Havanna and Olivia immediately run to Shari and Eddy. They both listen intently to the news and by the end of it Shari looks devastated, she says that she hopes they all stick to the plan, and everyone agrees. One last shot before tribal is shown, this scene shows Turner turning over logs and looking in holes for the hidden immunity idol. Before we see if he has it or not, it cuts to one last confessional. One last shot of Turner, Shari, Lacey, Havanna and Andrew are shown before cutting to tribal council. Tribal Council The viewers now see all of the Codrington tribe marching in a formal line into tribal council. As with every tribal council, the castaways dip their torches into the flame and sit on their assigned pedestals. Jeff then begins by asking Havanna about the challenge, Havanna claims that Turner made a dig at her for not being able to get her leg over a beam first try and it escalated from their. Turner rolls his eyes and smirks, he comes out with the comment that he was giving Havanna advice. Havanna scoffs and puts her chin in her hands. Jeff then asks Eddy what being the oldest person here feels like, Eddy says that age comes with wisdom, the whole tribe chuckles at his humorous answer. Jeff then reveals that it is indeed time to vote and calls Andrew up to the stand. Andrew grabs the pen and writes in curly letters the name Shari. The next vote shown is Havanna's she writes down Turner's name holds it up to the camera but doesn't say anything. Turner comes up after her and gives her a conniving smirk, he picks up the pen writes down Havanna's name. After Turner has voted everyone turns their attention to Jeff. Jeff fetches the vote and proceeds to ask if anyone has gotten the hidden immunity idol. Everyone looks at Turner as Turner just smirks. Jeff then reads the votes- First Vote: '''Havanna Havanna nods expecting at least one vote from her ex. Second Vote: Turner Third Vote: Turner Fourth Vote: Shari Shari smiles weakly, knowing now that the plan to take her out was put into action. Fifth Vote: Turner Turner wobbles in his seat and his smirk has vanished for a worried look. Havanna smiles at her ex's anxiousness. Sixth Vote: Shari Seventh Vote: Shari Shari now looks really uncomfortable and looks for Eddy, for support, but Eddy's eyes are trained on Andrew, giving him the daggers with his eyes. Eighth Vote: Shari Shari inhales sharply and covers her face with her hands. Ninth Vote: Turner Shari breathes again while Turner tightly grips onto his stool. Tenth and final vote.. Havanna The cast looks thoroughly shocked at the outcome and look around, they then all realise that everyone had forgotten about Brooklyn, Brooklyn sees this dawn on the castaways as she shakes her head. Jeff announces a re-vote will take place. Turner and Shari will not vote, the others will but for only Turner and Shari. RE-VOTE Jeff then announces it's time to vote, Andrew goes up first. This time- due to the suspense the vote holds, none of the voting confessionals are shown. Jeff gets the urn and prepares to read the votes. First Vote: Turner Turner looks unsurprised to be given at least one or two votes. Second Vote: Turner Third Vote: Shari ''' Shari looks very worried that she got a vote again. Fourth Vote: '''Turner Turner raises his eyebrows at Eddy then turns back around. Fifth Vote: Turner Turner nods his head, knowing now that the Andrew, Lacey, Dustin and Harley alliance had flipped. Sixth Vote: First person voted out of Survivor: Battle of the Exes ''is.. '''Turner' Turner expected the words to be heard and grabs his bag and brings his torch to Jeff. Havanna is seen fist bumping all her allies and making a show of voting Turner out. Jeff announces his famous words and Turner exits the tribal council area without saying a word. Voting Confessionals *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Final Words *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Still in the Running *This is a chart stating who is still in the game, and who is not. To denote the eliminated contestants, surround the player's name with name. You can also upload a grayscaled version of his/her image, but you must still put the strike tag. Next Time on Survivor... * What's gonna happen at the next episode? Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.